Drop The World
by Lacrymosa243
Summary: Damon might of been heartbroken, from Katherine, Rose and of course Elena, but when he goes on a trip to England, could he find a special someone? Who could change his heart? DS/LL Slash.
1. Vindicated

**Vampires and Witches, Werewolves and Wizards. Damon Salvatore back in 2010, goes to Hogwarts due to being invited to help protect the school. From himself. But what happens when he meets a quite particular girl? Oh by the way, it's like the TV series but Jeremy replaces Meredith and Elenas little sister. ^^

* * *

**

"Damon, you received a letter," Stefan called out in the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon ran, of sped, down to the living area, where he snatched the letter from Stefan.

"It's Hogwarts again..." he muttered.

"What do they want?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a wooden pole.

"For me to help protect the school... The death eaters are controlling and the Headmaster whose name is Snape, by the way who would name their kid Severus?" Damon said, catching himself laughing. Stefan frowned.

"Continue on Damon..."

"Oh yeah right. Ok well some stupid three teenagers are planning to attack the school and they need a crap load of vampires... Hmm maybe I should bring Katherine? Maybe she'll be killed in action and no more Doppelgänger trouble for Elena.. Oh maybe Caroline? She'll be frisky... Bonnie? Yeah she's a self-centered bitch but she's a witch... Heck why don't we just take Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline, Luca, and Katherine? You coming brother?" Damon asked his brother, grabbing a quilt and a piece of paper. Stefan shook his head and walked off.

Damon read the words aloud.

"_Dear Hogwarts Headmaster,_ _I'll be there as soon as possible but I have a doppelgänger who needs to be protected, two witches from Salem, four vampires, and two people mad because they found out that they're related to a doppelgänger somehow. The doppelgänger has to be protected though. Klaus is trying to kill her. You have to let the three humans in or my offer to help will be denied Snape. I don't care what kind of magic has to be done let the freaking humans see the castle or I'm taking everyone and snapping they're necks. Sincerely Damon Salvatore._" Damon laughed, placed it in an envelope and walked to the roof.

He saw an owl which he bought back in 2004 from Diagon Alley. He was able to get in thanks to Hagrid, a drunken half-giant. He gave it to the owl and spoke softly to her.

"Anne-Marie, take this to Hogwarts. I know it'll be long fly for you but you have to do this for me and Elena. And Stefan." he kissed the owl gently on the head, put some mice in her bag and watched her snowy white wings fly away.

* * *

Luna Lovegood walked quickly to her next class, she was scared for once in her life. She sat in her Astronomy classroom and waited for Professor Sinistra. A snowy white owl was banging on the window, so she slowly got up.

"Hedwig?" she asked herself.

"And who are you?" she mumbled. She took the letter and read it. Damon Salvatore. She would remember that name for a long time.

"Uhm, professor? A bird just came in for the headmaster, may I go and give it to him?"

"Yes, my dear just hurry..."

Luna opened the window more and the owl landed on her arm. She shut the window and walked out of the classroom door.  
She walked down the stairs and through four empty hallways. She wondered to herself, where's Harry, Ron and Hermione? She went to the headmaster gorgoyle.

'What's my favorite flower?' Luna pondered then she knew.

"A lily." she replied. The gargoyle moved. She walked up and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Professor Snape?" she called. One moment later, there stood the greasy Severus Snape.

"Yes Miss Lovegood, what is it." "An owl came to the Astromony window, I was sitting by the window so I let the bird in and I offered to take it to you." She held out her arm. The snow owl looked at Snape.

"Who is it from?" he asked her rudely.

"Uhm, sir, I didn't read it. I just read the envelope. Damon Salvatore? Who is he sir?"

"An old student of mine who took up Defence Against The Dark Arts. He left two years before you came." he said.

She believed him.

"Now what are you doing out of class? You know, because we death eaters took over, well we can do things..."

"Sorry Sir, but a nargle is flying by your ear." He raised an eyebrow at her and slammed the door.

"How rude of a man..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Damon continued to make his way across Mystic's Falls old forest, the one with the tomb. He stopped at the tomb. Jonas, Luka, and Bonnie ran up.

"Are you 100% sure you wan to do this Damon?" Jonas asked cautionly.

"Hogwarts needs all the help they can get and she has to agree that there will be no mind games and that she can't kill. I have a wooden stake in one pocket and a vile of white ash in the other. I dip it in before she comes out and warn her I can kill her." He smirked.

"If you say so Damon. So Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, John-" Bonnie began but was cut off by Damon.

"John?"

"Yes Damon, as I was saying, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, somehow Caroline got Tyler involved... And John." They're all in different ends of the forest holding stakes, and shots of Vervain." Bonnie said. She walked into the tomb. Damon raised an eyebrow and contained his comments.

* * *

**So what did y'all think? AWESOME EH?**


	2. Over

**I got some good feedback last time I posted. So here you are!

* * *

**

Damon followed Bonnie into the Tomb.

"Katherine, come on out we need to talk..." Damon said. "Wait, wasn't she compelled to stay in the tomb? Bonnie, could I walk in there and leave?"

She pondered for a moment and then nodded. He looked in the tomb then walked in. He had a bottle of blood in his jacket so when he got really close to her he unscrewed the lid. He bent over her face.

God she looks ugly... He thought to himself. He shrugged then placed the mouth of the bottle in her mouth. She coughed but grabbed the bottle from Damon and began to drink.

"What are you doing here Damon...?" She asked when she finished the bottle.

"You sure drank that up fast, and what am I doing here? Well, I'm going to Hogwarts." He said with a smirk on his face.

"And I care why?" She asked.

"Because Hogwarts is being attacked by Deatheaters. So The Headmaster... What's his name? Severus?" Katherine gasped.

"Severus. As in Severus Snape?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, why?"

"I know him, ok continue on,"

"Uh ok, well the school's being attacked and they need help sooo... I was going to see if you wanted to tag along,"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh wait I just realised you CAN'T! Because your stuck in this tomb. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed loudly.

"Screw you. Kill Elijah and I can come."

"He's dead. I killed him before I came."

"Did you leave the dagger in his heart before you came to get me?"

"No. He's dead. DUH."

Katherine screamed. Elijah was standing right behind Damon. He had Elena in his hand, holding her by the shirt.

"I told Elena the deal is off." He said with his accent.

"What deal." Katherine and Damon spoke at the same time.

"She sacrifices herself and none of the people she loves, gets hurt." Damon slid the dagger from his jacket. He walked up right beside Elena. Elijah let her go to speak with Katherine.

"Go." he said without breathing.

"Elijah, I want to renegotiate."

"No."

"Then I'll stab myself and Damon will have to make me a vampire."

"Your bluffing." He turned around. She looked at Damon. He nodded. She stabbed herself in the stomach.

"Oh!" She slid in Damon's arms.

"OKAY OKAY! I WON'T MENTION IT TO KLAUS!" Elijah was panicking.

"I WANT YOUR WORD!" Elena screamed.

"YOU HAVE MY WORD! NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HEAL YOU!" He screamed. She stumbled over to him.

"It's okay." He murmered.

"By the way-" Elena said. She stabbed him in the heart. The white ash was still on the dagger. "You won't make it to Klaus." He fell to the ground.

"Get dressed Katherine. Damon leave, I have to speak with Katherine." He obeyed her and left.

* * *

Luna walked up to her tower.

"What started the Ice Age?" The sing-song voice asked.

"A meteor." The door opened and she walked in.

Cho ran up to her.

"Have you heard from The Daily Prophet? They had Harry."

Luna thought briefly for a moment, but then contuined to her bed room.

All she could think of was Damon Salvatore.

She didn't know what he looked like but she imagined him.

When would she ever meet him?

Wait am I ever going to meet him? That's the main question.

This was her first actual crush.

Oh my god. It was. She thought to herself.

She drifted into a slumber.

She was standing in a white room. Her shoulder Angel and Devil were debating.

"I'm sorry that Luna doesn't know who the hell he is." Her shoulder devil was screaming.

"Luna back me up." Her shoulder angel pleaded.

"What are we talking about?"

"Damon Salvatore..." Her devil replied.

"Oh," she replied.

"Luna you don't love him do you?"

"I don't know him so I wouldn't be able to tell..."

Luna woke up.

"I should really stop eating pudding at dinner..." She said to herself.

* * *

**R&R Please?**

**I'll give you pudding? :D**


End file.
